Sparks
by LalaGirly
Summary: When Sokka and Suki break up, he doubts his heart will ever be able to heal. But can an enemy from the past change that at Zuko and Katara's wedding? (Hints of Zutara but main focus is Sokkla)
1. Second Introductions

I really love the concept of having opposites attract, so as much as I LOVE Zutara, I will give Sokkla a chance- and it's definintely my second favourite ATLA ship!

 ** _Disclaimer:_ **I do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender in anyway - only the idea of this fanfiction!

"I'm sorry Sokka but this childish behaviour is just too, overwhelming and I can't deal with it or you anymore; you're not 15 anymore. Your _baby_ sister,emphasis on baby, is already getting married soon and we can't even keep this relationship stable anymore - the relationship we do NOT have anymore... I'm sorry Sokka but I'm breaking up with you."

Suki's words echoed in Sokka's mind from then till his sister's Wedding day. He wasn't particularly excited since he lost his date and would look like such a loner; even though that's Zuko's thing, Sokka thought, I'm the boomerang guy who tells funny meat jokes... but at this point, not even my beloved meat can console my feelings or heal my broken heart.

After the ceremony where he cried for two very separate reasons, in the reception he stayed close to his assigned table with the rest of his and Katara's family, who had already left to dance or mingle. As he sulked by himself, Sokka didn't notice the figure that slowly made its way to his side - she waited patiently until he eventually acknowledged her presence. What he saw was someone he would fondly remembered: her raven black hair was let down one of her delicate shoulders, the fitted wine red dress she wore had a seductive slit down her left leg, her makeup done to perfection.

At first, he stood in awe at the beautiful woman in his company, however as he took a closer look at her sharp features and black locks, the watertribe warrior realised that she was familiar... very familiar... too familiar. The sudden realisation of who she was made his heart race faster than Suki had ever made it... (Toph would've thought there was an earthquake if it sped up any faster!)

"Y-You?" Sokka stuttered trying but failing to sound as unfazed by her presence than he really very much was.

"Nice to see you too, water peasant", Azula's voice replied, adorning her signature smirk.


	2. Plotting with the Enemy

"It's *cough* n-nice to see you too, Azula..." Sokka replied still shocked.

"I know... I only graced you with my presence because you looked as lonely as me, so you're welcome", Azula retorted unexpectedly, as usual.

Instead of replying with a sarcasm (since he wasn't in the mood), Sokka continued with a question that had been floating in his mind since he realised she was Azula, "And how exactly did you get out of prison anyway?"

"You didn't think I'd be stuck in that degrading cell forever, did you now?" she replied with a sly wink.

Sceptical as always, Sokka raised his eyebrow.

" *sigh* I'll be returning to my cell tomorrow evening - I'm only here because my precious Zuzu invited me to his wedding to your water peasant of a sister", she replied, "He especially made sure that the Avatar took my bending away before I took one step out that dingy cell."

"Sounded... bad?" Sokka spoke struggling to find the correct words.

"BAD! Oh, how much more agonising it was than "just" bad - where do I even begin...?" Azula said, continuing to ramble about her experience in prison.

Eventually the watertribe warrior got distracted by a familiar red haired young woman dancing with some guy...

WAIT! HARU?!, Sokka realised. The bride's brother watched in disbelief as his now former friend and ex girlfriend danced together to the live music...

Humph. I bet she's only with him because he's got facial hair and stuff - AND he's from the Earth kingdom, Sokka thought, but I bet that he could never entertain her with better puns and jokes than me.

Attaining his obvious jealousy, the watertribe boy's facial expression changed dramatically and Azula noticed...

"What's with the long face, uh.. Sokka?" Azula questioned attempting to act like she cared.

Knowing that Azula no longer had any real friends to gossip or laugh with at his expense, he pointed towards the couple that persisted to crush his heart but by bit to, informing her of the source of his sadness...

"Ex girlfriend I'm guessing?" Azula asked cooly.

"...Yeah", Sokka replied and proceeded to dramatically sniffle.

"Hmmm, interesting...", Azula thought aloud.

The face she gave Sokka next, made the warrior realise that Azula had a plan brewing in that smart mind of hers; worried for the lives of everyone in the reception (especially his sister's) he quickly questioned the firebender, "Why are you looking at me like that? What are you thinking of doing?"

"Oh calm down", Azula shooed of Sokka's worry, "I don't even have my bending, so I can't do anything physically destructive... but I can easily toy with the emotions of others, IF you're willing to help me." She pointedly aimed at Suki when she said 'others'.

"I-I couldn't", Sokka retorted.

"But you can Sokka - this may seem unlike me with our history, but you've _got_ to trust me on this one," the princess fought back verbally, "I promise."

What Sokka next was unlike him as well... because he did trust her, and so the plan commenced.


	3. The Spark

For the first part of the plan, they needed some "sensual" music; sure the band gave him and each other confused looks, but an appropriate song was soon played for them to continue onto the next stage: dancing.

It was all fun and games until they stood on the dance floor, and Sokka comprehended something very vital in their little scheme!

"Um.. slight problem Azula, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DANCE!" he fiercely whispered into her ear.

Getting into position, Azula replied with an instructive whisper, "Don't worry, as much as I've built my life around firebending, I could easily dance in my sleep - as a royal, you get to learn many different things... anyway get ready!"

Everyone stands on the dance floor with their partners, including the married couple.

"Just follow my lead, ok?" Azula ordered her partner in his ear.

"Ok..." Sokka replied back, ready.

The song started off slow and sensual so the pairs dancing could really get intimate with each other - Sokka shifted to the left as Azula slid to right, always in perfect harmony with the foot and hip work of their partner. Eventually many couples (mostly of old age) gave up and stood on the sidelines to watch the rest of them; by the time the instrumental had repeated for the 3rd time and was coming to an end, the only couples left were Katara and Zuko, Suki and Haru and Azula and Sokka...

The plan was basically to get Suki jealous of Sokka dancing so lustfully with another woman, but at this point that didn't matter anymore... all that they payed attention to were the two of them dancing together... there were many whispers of how intimate their specific dance looked compared to the others. Even Zuko and Katara stopped and looked over at one point - Zuko stated that he had never seen Azula look at anyone like that before, but Katara knew exactly what was happening between the two of them because that's exactly what happened between her and Zuko... a spark. An unextinguishable spark of lust, passion and most importantly... love.

The music ended with Azula dipped down with Sokka assisting this pose; they were so engrossed in their dance that the round of applause from everyone around jolted them out of their intimacy and finally into standing positions.

There were many knowing looks from the Gaang towards Sokka, an arched eyebrow from Mai and an ear-to-ear smile from Ty Lee to Azula; such made them turn light shades of pink. But someone from the crowd made them both smile slyly... Suki, she did not give an 'I approve' look towards the couple - at least they succeeded in their original plan.

I bet you can already tell how things went in Azula and Sokka's budding relationship from there ;)

 **Thanks for reading my first Sokkla fanfiction - it was VERY enjoyable to write and execute. Perhaps there'll be more of Sokkla in** **the near and far future**

 **Mrs. Dante Basco _OUT!_**


End file.
